Angel of the Night
by RingoHime
Summary: This has nothing to do with the song. Sakura, who's also known as Gata, commited suicide and returns to Earth to deal with unfinished business. Main pairings are ItaSaku but there are mild scenes of SasuSaku


_I see him everyday_

_Though I only appear at night_

_Even though I talked to him once_

_We exchanged a lot_

_He found me abandoned_

_I found him secured_

_I'm the Angel and he's the human_

_How does that make sense?_

_I was crying_

_He was smiling_

_I fell in love_

_Has he?_

I sighed as I closed my notebook that was filled with poems that I wrote. I quickly stuffed my notebook into my knapsack before I completely forget about it. After I was done making sure that it was secured inside my knapsack, I swung my legs over the ledge that I was sitting on and stared down at the pavement and people walking nonchalantly below me. I grew bored at looking at them and decided that sitting on the roof of a three-story building wasn't such a bad idea to use as a look-out. I gave myself a pat on the back and proceeded to think about the poem I just wrote. I then stared up at the sky and tried to look for a sign. You see, I'm a Fallen Angel from Heaven.

I came to Earth to earn my wings. Usually, when Angels are trying to earn wings, they do errands for the Mature Angels. But, unfortunately for me, the Mature Angels thought that they should give me another way to earn my wings. You see, at the Academy of Angels, I finished with the top scores in the entire school so they saw that I had potential... And apparently a strong heart that was able to lead any human who have had a horrible life onto God's Path. Guiding a human is supposed to be a Mature Angel's job, but like I said, I had potential.

"Gata," someone said behind me. "What?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder. It was my Mature Angel Brother. He sighed and shook his head, "We're been here for two years, can't you just pick a human already?"

Well, technically, he isn't really my brother, but in Heaven, we are all God's Children. "It's not that easy," I sighed in annoyance. "Uh—yeah it is. If only you weren't so picky," he said as he ruffled my hair.

"Then why did you volunteer, Itachi?"

He grinned, "That's my secret." I sighed again but this time, in exasperation. I've known Itachi even _way _before we became Angels. He has the prettiest black hair that I have ever seen, and with his white highlights, whenever you look at his hair, it makes you feel like you're staring at a dark starry night.

Don't get me started on his eyes. Oh. My gosh, he has the most _gorgeous_ black eyes to match. It makes you feel like you can easily drown in them. He has lines on each side of his nose which makes him feel sorta rebellious. Okay, I'm done. He kept ruffling my hair until I hissed at him. Literally. I have pink hair but instead of white highlights, mine are black. I like wearing my hair in pig-tails but I only have a little bit of hair in my pigtails and I leave the rest down. I have emerald colored eyes and I also love cosplaying as a cat.

"It's not my fault for being picky," I muttered and pouted. He chuckled but never ceased to stop ruffling my hair.

"True, you're not picky, just slow."

"I am _not _s—," I said but got interrupted by a boy—about fifteen or sixteen—running below us. I closed my eyes to see _why_ he was running frantically. Looking into a person's soul is a gift that was granted to Angels to help see how we can be better beneficial to humans. I opened my eyes after I decided that I probed through his soul long enough to see what his problem was and I sneered, " Typical. Gets caught smoking by his parents and he's afraid that they are going to kick him out so he ran away. Pretty stupid move, if you ask me." He raised his eyebrows in concern, "Aren't you going to do _anything?_"

I stared at the panting boy who finally took a break after running for who knows how long, totally ignoring his question when a Mature Angel—a guy by the way—appeared right next to him. The Angel whispered something soothing in his ear and you can see the effect of the words on the boy's face. A sense of calmness replaced the fear that he was holding in his heart and after a while, the boy took a large intake of breath and started to walking back from whence he came from. The Angel smiled at the boy's decision but looked up at my position and scowled at me. I waved and gave him two thumbs up whereas Itachi face-palmed himself and started to mutter some incoherent words but I totally ignored him as another Mature Angel appeared beside me. _Well crap_, I thought as I realized who it was. It was my Teacher Angel from back at the Academy, Lady Tsunade. She stared at me with her hazel eyes set in a scrutinizing gaze; her long blonde hair swaying in the wind.

Itachi whistled at my demise and I groaned as I awaited her rant that was going to come in three, two, one— "How many is that _now_, Gata?" _And there it goes,_ "2,541,251,550," I said at the top of my head _and _without thinking I blurted, "and maybe more, but" I shrugged, "I lost count." This time it was Itachi's turn to groan. I looked at Lady Tsunade and saw that _I _had shocked her into silence.

"_All _those humans and you _still _haven't managed to help _any _of them?" Lady Tsunade said exasperatingly. I shrugged again and tried to say nonchalantly, "They were all typical and boring, I just wanted someone more—"I paused to look for the word, "_interesting._"

I heard her sigh in irritation, "Gata, you've been on Earth for _two,_ I must say, _two_ years and we, as the Councils of Angels, thought that you would've succeeded within, at least, two _day__s,_ not _years._"

"I'm sorry, Lady Tsunade," I muttered. "Don't say sorry to _me_, young lady," she said as she frowned then pointing her index finger at Itachi, "say you're sorry to _him._"

My eyes widened in surprise and betrayal as Itachi shuffled his feel uncomfortably under my gaze, "You weren't supposed to tell her, Tsunade."

"This is _your_ fault?" I almost screamed but I held my temper because Lady Tsunade was there and I was already in enough trouble with her. Oh, boy. If she wasn't there, I would've _explod__ed._ Itachi frowned, "I just thought that you wanted to come back to Earth so that we could visit your parents."

I laughed mockingly at his obvious sincerity, "First of all, I've been dead for six years; secondly, my parents were one of the reasons that I died; and last but not least, I'm hungry and—even if I wanted to—they can't see me." I tried to hide the sadness that I was feeling but was unsuccessful because he said, "You can still see how they are doing, even though they can't see you." I frowned, "Isn't that forbidden?"

"Not when you've asked God beforehand, it's not."

I smiled in appreciation, "And who knows? Maybe there'll be a human who needs my help?" He nodded grimly and Lady Tsunade sighed, "I hope that you know that you have one change left, _one_, and that's it. So make it count, little lady."

"Yes, ma'am," I said as Itachi and I blended in with the night.


End file.
